Just A Kiss Goodnight
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: An evil is facing the camp, in the guise of a good guy. This lamb will turn into a lion, and he's just waiting for the right prey. He finds it, in Luke's old best friend. Me. But I have secrets too. To survive this evil, I'll have to embrace my own terrifying abilities. But if Luke, or the camp ever beholds what I truly am, will I be a friend or foe?
1. Poisoned Princess

**Hey! I know I said the next story was gonna be called Flame Princess but I got the idea for this story so I just had to do it! Luke is still alive in this! Probs in between the Sea of Monsters and Titans Curse. I own nothing except Hannah and Sarah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat alone in the throne room, upon the Princess Andromeda. I had to admit, I was scared. We were getting so close to Kronos... Nevermind. I don't want to think about that right now. I bit my lip, and then I pulled out my wallet. I stared at the picture in it.

The picture had been taken so long ago. Mom was okay, I hadn't even known about being a demigod, and life was just easy.

"Master!" a monster exclaimed, rushing into the room. "There are two new campers at Camp Half Blood!"

My mind immediately shot to a thousand things at once, but at the same time I knew none of them could be true. I did this to myself every time someone new came to the camp; got myself all worked up, convincing myself it was her, and all to be let down.

Heck, I didn't even know if she w_as _a demigod. But she was just so different, she _had_ to be a demigod. It was the only way I could look at it without driving myself insane with the thought I may never be able to see her again.

How old would she even be now? Did she have a boyfriend? Could she even remember me? Was she still _alive?_

If she was a demigod, and she still hasn't gone to camp, would she be alive?

"They are both girls." it repeated, snapping me out of my thoughts. I couldn't ignore my thoughts any longer.

"Show me." I ordered. It nodded.

An image appeared of the two newest campers. My breath got caught in my throat. I stared at the older one. Her long dark hair braided over to her shoulder, thin lips, pale skin, and pale blue eyes... _It was her. _

She had a light purple tank top on, and a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, and dark skinny jeans. She moved her hand in a way, I could see she still had a small tattoo on her hand, which I had seen one of two times before I left. It was a little glowing lantern. She had a silvery bow around her shoulder. I wondered if she had become a Hunter of Artemis, or the rumor of Artemis falling in love with a man and having a child were true. I had seen Artemis before, and right now, she looked so much like her it was unbelievable.

Same smile, same eyes, same everything. I almost cursed my eyes, thinking they were tricking me. Or Iris, thinking it was faulty. It couldn't of been her. It had to be fake.

But it _wasn't._

Her smile even managed to curl the corners of my lips into a small smile. For a minute, I forgot it was just an image. Subconsciously, my hand went out to touch her face. The image flickered, and the disappeared. I bit back a sob.

I hadn't seen Hannah in years. She had grown so much. I wondered if she still remembered me.

Before I ran away, Hannah was my only friend. Because of mom, I never really could bring myself to get close to anybody. I was always a wreck. Hannah had been teased a lot, because she wasn't like the other girls in school, who were always swooning over boys, and she was so different. She always was an amazing artist. We used to have a joke where I would call her Hannah Van Gogh, and she would giggle and reply she wasn't going to cut off her ear. In the middle of winter, she would be trudging through the snow in skinny jeans, a thin shirt, and bare arms. She said she liked being cold. After that, I always felt like I owed it to her to make sure she was safe and warm. When it was pouring down raining, and everyone was staying inside for lunch, there she would be, out in the middle of the field, barefoot, standing out in the rain. That was the one thing I remembered most about her. She always loved being out in the rain.

"Leave me." I ordered the monster, remembering it's presence in the room. It rushed out of the room. I opened another image. This time with sound.

The other girl was gone with time, and Hannah seemed frustrated. A boy was behind her. He was much taller than her, maybe six feet? I listened in.

"Five. That is what you owe me, _Princess_." the guy said.

"Poisoned Princess, if that..." she mumbled, quiet enough for the guy not to hear, but I picked up on it. "Anything else. You saved my life, but that would only mean ONE date, which I'm not doing!"

"When I saved you, you said that you owe me. You never said how many. I say five dates, and then you are off the hook." he said. I hated this guy already.

"And what if I refuse?" she asked.

I noticed he was backing her into the wall, but I also noticed her silver bow laying off to the side, and she did too. She knew her bow was right at her fingertips, and I almost expected her to pounce for it and beat this guy off.

"Then I take back saving your life." he said.

"Isn't there any other way to repay you?" she asked.

He smirked."Of course. Anytime I call for you, you will do _whatever _I want," he said, stressing the whatever. "No matter what you're doing, you'll do whatever I say. You will have to do five things for me. You'll be my girlfriend, so you will let me put my arm around you, kissing, you'll walk with me, at the sleep out bonfires, you'll cuddle into me, that kinda stuff, without complaining, for people won't question why you're doing things for me. Got it? And you're not aloud to tell ANYONE of our little deal."

I vaguely heard Hannah sigh. "Fine." she said. Her back hit the wall.

He put his hand on the wall next to her, freezing her in place. He smirked and licked his lips, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers with his other hand. She stared at him, and I could see fear in her pale blue eyes. This guy scared her.

He forcefully slammed his lips against hers, and I heard her whimper. He was hurting her. His hands trailed down her body, and the went a little too far down for my comfort.

"There. Then tell me you love me." he said. She mumbled out a small no. I watched in shock as he hit her arm, so hard a bruise already started to form. "Say it!"

"I love you." she said, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill. "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it? Now you only have four things left to do for me." he said. The boy walked out of the room, and she sat down on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm. Gonna. Make. Him. PAY!" I said angrily. I smashed the image, and I rushed out of the room, and off the Princess Andromeda. I had one place in mind to go.

Camp Half-Blood.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I left my cabin for a few minutes to go see Sarah. I wanted to talk to her. About Callen, about everything. I just needed to talk to her.

Sarah is my best friend at the camp. Sarah was a hyperactive wild child who was a stranger to shame and had never acquainted herself with embarrassment. And she always leapt before she looked. I was actually surprised she'd managed to survive her whole life before me. I was an anchor, that made sure she wouldn't get in too much over her head.

But on my way, something made me change my mind. I went back to my cabin.

My cabin was so big, it stood high and tall at the front of the giant U of cabins. Yes, my father was Zeus. I felt weird being in the cabin. It just felt weird knowing that people look to you to make the decisions, they depend on you. I was the only one in my cabin. I had a sister, but she was part of the Hunters of Artemis. She wasn't really around. So basically, I was the one daughter of Zeus, with a big name to try to fill.

I rubbed the sleeve on my jacket. I couldn't take off my jacket out in front of the other campers, and I couldn't go ask for any ambrosia or nectar. They would know about it then. I had a huge bruise that had formed when Callen had hit me earlier. The bruise ran down from my shoulder to just above my elbow.

I walked back into my cabin. I sat on my bed, intent to read, but then I saw a note. It was folded, and had my name written on it with red sharpy.

I cautiously opened it, worried it was from Callen. _What did he want me to do for him now? _I thought. But it wasn't.

_Hannah, _

_I saw what that guy is doing to you, and I know what your deal with him is. And I don't like it. Meet me at the beach at sundown. Please Hannah. Come alone, for both of our safety. _

_An Old Friend, _

_L.C._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this had to be such a small chapter, I didn't want to give so much away in the first chapter. So as you now know, this story is about Callen, an abusive 'boyfriend' to Hannah. You will find out how he saved her life in the following chapters. Hannah, an old friend of Luke's, falls victim to Callen's plan, and is more special that anyone thinks. And finally Luke, most of you already know who Luke is, and if you don't, why the hell are you reading Percy Jackson fanfictions if you don't know anything about the books? Just to tell you, you know when Luke saw the image of Hannah and another girl? Well that was Sarah, and in this, every second chapter will kinda be what's going on in Sarah's life. Kinda like in the Lost Hero books, it'll be in different points of view in each story. So again, in the next chapter, I shall tell you Sarah's story. <strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Promised Myself

**HEYY! I'M ON A MAJOR SUGAR RUSH! I HAD EIGHT CHOCOLATE EASTER EGGS, A SLUSHIE, A CHOCOLATE BAR, A BOWL OF LUCKY CHARMS, A MIX OF CHEESIES, SWEET CHILLY HEAT CHIPS, AND PLAIN POTATO CHIPS! Wait a sec, I think I'm calming down. But now I cannot stop laughing because I watched a video and a cute guy was trying to put on skinny jeans and I got to see the adorable wiggle pull jump thing... Don't judge me. It was fucking adorable. Just plain adorable. I want to give a special shout out to my friend poseidonsdaughter for coming up with the main idea of this story and giving me the idea to write this story. THANK YOU! Anyway here you go. I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Callen and Michael.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's P.O.V.<strong>

I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't put my heart out there again. I was just too scared, because I've been hurt so badly before. But that was until I got to Camp Half-Blood.

Before I had to run away, and before I got here and met Hannah, I had a terrible boyfriend that finally pushed me over the edge. I couldn't take it. He was abusive, and he always would get drunk and sneak over into my house and go in my room while I was sleeping. When I broke up with him, I swore off boys forever.

After I met Hannah, and trusted her enough to tell her that, she would always joke we'd both die alone, together, and we'd have a pet store with puppies and kittens, and a back room filled with pictures of band members.

It was nice to have Hannah as a friend, because no matter what, she'd make me laugh. She usually found humor in any situation. I didn't really know a lot about her though. She never told me about her family or her friends, or really anything about her life before she ran away and came here.

I would ask her about her friends, she'd reply she never really had any friends. I would ask her about her family, and she'd reply she was adopted. She had granted me enough that I knew she was an only child, and she had run away when she was 11. But seriously, I didn't even know when her birthday was.

I just brushed it off. I mean, I didn't really need to know about her. I just knew we were best friends now, and something had happened before she ran away, and she didn't want to talk about it.

Hannah had run away and found her way here on her own, but I, on the other hand, was found by a satyr.

Then I saw him. I learned that his name was Charles Beckendorf, but everyone called him Beckendorf.

At first I was nervous to talk to him. But Hannah, being Hannah, went straight into the forges and started chatting up two of the girls there. I just had to smile. If I was ever scared to talk to someone, she would march straight up to their friends, she said she'd talk to the friends so I could talk to the person, and start talking to them, just to show me it wasn't a big deal.

But I had no idea why, but I ended up crying on the beach. And guess who came looking for me?

Beckendorf.

When he asked what was wrong, I couldn't really tell him. Not because I was nervous, but I really don't know. And I definitely couldn't say _"I'm crying because you're really handsome and I was nervous to talk to you."_

"It's my stupid mother." I said. "Aphrodite should know I don't want to fall in love, but of course, she doesn't."

"Why don't you want to fall in love?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I hoped the setting sun, that was giving everything a pink-ish hue, hid my blushing. I sighed.

"The last boy I liked was dangerous. Things ended badly. After I broke up with him, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again." I said.

He scooted closer to me. "Well I don't think you should give up _completely. _There are still some good guys out there." he told me. Wait, was he_ flirting _with me?

I spent probably the next ten minutes with Beckendorf. We talked, about camp, about our friends, and about life before camp. I chuckled in my head.

_I've known Hannah for nearly a year. I know hardly anything about her past. Here I am with a guy I saw twenty minutes ago, thought 'Hey! He's cute!', swapping biographies._

He helped me up, and before I left, he held my wrist. And then... he kissed me. "Not all guys are bad." he repeated, before I blushed and hurried back to my cabin.

And I ran face to face with a surprise when I got there, not a GOOD one either.

"Michael!" I gasped. There stood Michael Kenny, my abusive ex boyfriend.

"Hey baby. You've been gone for a long time. How much did you miss me?" he asked, sneering. He cracked his knuckled one-by-one, causing me to grimace.

"I _didn't._ I broke up with you LAST YEAR." I said, strangeling confident.

I turned to go to dinner, since the rest of my cabin was already gone. I figured I had made them late, and they were tired of waiting for me.

Then faster than I've ever seen him, Michael ran up behind me and grabbed me. He grabbed me around my chest, which made me even angrier. He picked me up and threw me on my bed. He held my arms down and sat on my waist.

"I saw you on the beach. I don't think you remember, Sarah, YOU ARE MINE! If you EVER see that guy again, I am going to make you both PAY." he spat. He slapped me across the face. It stung, and I felt my eyes start to water.

He let out a laugh, and then he left me alone in my room.

I grabbed one of the many mirrors scattered around my cabin, and terrified, I looked at myself. My cheek was tinged with purple. Normally, I wouldn't have done anything about a bruise. I'm a clutz, people learned to expect it.

But I knew I couldn't make anything up for how I got a bruise in the shape of a hand, and if I told anyone HOW I got the bruise, Michael would kill me.

I took out a makeup bag from under my half-sister's bed and found some concealer, and it was the same color as my skin. I covered up the bruise as best I could, and I pulled down my hair, for it hid the part of my face you could still see it.

I dreadfully walked out of the cabin, all the while praying to every god on Mount Olympus, that nobody would notice my desperate attempt to hide the bruise.

Also, I prayed this was all just a bad dream. Camp Half-Blood was supposed to be a safe haven for people like me. This could not be happening. I prayed that Michael would just disappear off the face of the planet, and never bother me again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the chapter! Oh and yeah, I'm not trying to make Hannah have the mysterious past kinda thing, I'm just trying to stress the fact she doesn't like to talk about herself, or her past, for a long time. So it might seem like I'm trying make her have the deep, mysterious past, but realistically, I'm just trying to say she doesn't like to talk about herself. Anyways, the next one is about Luke, Hannah and Callen. <strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Defenseless

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! This chapter is about Luke, Hannah, Callen. And I wanted to know, what story are you more excited to read so far? Hannah or Sarah? In my opinion I like Hannah and Luke's story because, frankly, I have a crush on Luke. And if any of you want to call me something other than Batman's Favorite Daughter (which I am) you can call me Hannah. It's my fake name. I picked it as my fake name because out of my characters Hannah and Sarah, Hannah is my favorite. Anyway, enough about me! I own nothing except Sarah, Hannah, and Callen. Micheal is a character anyone can use. He's a shit bag and I don't really give two fucks if you use him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

It wasn't hard to sneak out of my cabin, since I was the only one who was there. I had my hair in it's normal side braid, and I was wearing black jean shorts, a pale blue tank top, and then my necessary jacket, to cover my cruise. But still, I got ready as quietly as I could, and then silently slipped out the door.

I've done stupid things before -A LOT of stupid things- but now, because of Callen, going out to the beach after sundown, when nobody knew I was going to be there, was easily one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

Avoiding the harpies was very easy. A while ago, I had learned to throw my voice very long distances. My hearing was also pretty good, so whenever I heard them getting close to me, I would throw my voice to the other side of the camp. They would follow it.

I normally could see perfectly fine in the dark, heck, maybe even better than during the day, but tonight, walking near the tree line, it was so dark I could hardly see my hand in front of my face.

I could make out anything that was moving, or was lightly colored. I felt sand on my toes, and I could smell the forest, and for some reason, it calmed me.

Ever since I could remember, I'd loved all plant life. I drew roses, oaks, vine crops, and berry briars compulsively, fascinated with their shapes, their blooms, their _defenses. _

And then I saw him.

"Luke?" I asked in nearly a whisper.

I hadn't seen him in so long. He had changed so much. He was still a few inches taller than me, and he seemed to be paler. His blond hair was shaggier, and he had a nasty scar on his face.

He had a small smile on his face, and then I hugged him. I tried not to cry.

"I haven't seen you in so long..." I said.

He hugged me back, with one hand on my back, and one hand on the back of my head. It was like he was scared I'd disappear, and he gave me an apologetic look.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Hannah." he murmured in my ear. "I've missed you so bad."

I took in his smell. He smelt like smoke from a fire, and mint. He held me in his arms, and for the first time in days, I felt safe.

"After you left, the teasing kept on getting worse. T-They said you left because you didn't like me. I never told them about your mom. Two years after you left, I ran away. _Just two years and out_." I said, holding back tears.

Before Luke left, he had talked about how he'd wait two years, then he'd get away from his mom. I didn't believe him at the time, and I was so young, I didn't think he would leave me here. I should've known it was actually true, because two years passed, and then when I was nine years old, Luke ran away. Then I did what he did. Two years and out.

"Hannah..." he said sadly. "I am so sorry I left you. It's just... Mom kept on getting worse and - " But I cut him off.

"No, Luke! I've seen your mom in one of her episodes! I know why you had to go. I understand. But I just wish you could've said goodbye." I said. Then I remembered the note he had given me. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I saw what that guy was doing to you, and I don't like it." he said. I looked down, but he put his finger underneath my chin, and he made me look him in the eyes. "The Hannah I know wouldn't let some guy do that to her."

He must've felt me tense up, because he frowned and stared straight at my face.

"His name is Callen Van Meter. On my way to camp, no monsters attacked me. I was travelling with a satyr and a daughter of Aphrodite. I heard something, so I had said I was tired, and they went up the hill to safety. I wanted to know what I heard. I didn't realize it at the time, but a monster had been following me for miles. Finally, when I thought whatever I heard was gone, it caught up with me. It had pinned me down, and I had a gash on my stomach, and I was going to die from blood loss. Callen found me, killed the monster, and did magic on me. He saved my life, and brought me to camp. I told him I owed him, and now I have to do five things for him. I've already done one. And he threatened me, saying if I didn't comply, he'd 'take back' saving me." I explained.

I didn't know what happened. I wasn't supposed to tell ANYBODY. I guess there was just something about Luke that made me trust him.

"Hannah, you don't owe him anything. Just stop helping him." he said. I got out of his arms.

"I can't! He will kill me, Luke!" I exclaimed, and the first few tears spilled out. He grabbed my shoulders. I winced, and he gave me a look.

"You're hurt." he said.

"I'll be fine." I told him. The lie tasted like chalk in my mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Just let me see." he said. I wanted to scream _"No! Don't! Stop!"_ But it was too late. Luke had started to take off my jacket.

And then, the mix of colors that have been haunting me for days, were shown to the last person I ever wanted to see them.

"Did he do this?" he demanded. I nodded wordlessly, ashamed. "Hannah, you have to break up with him."

"I can't!" I said.

"You can! I won't make you do it tomorrow, but you will have to do it. I'll be right behind you the whole way." he said.

I bit my lip and slipped my jacket back on. "Thank you, Luke." I said, and then I hurried off.

**Everyone Except Hannah's P.O.V.**

After Hannah had run off, and she had left Luke alone on the beach, Callen appeared from behind a tree. He smirked at Luke, as Luke tried to punch him.

"T'nod neve yrt it, toidi." he shouted. Luke was a bit surprised the harpies couldn't hear him, but he realized Hannah could still be throwing her voice, not knowing she was helping him.

Luke's limbs suddenly were locked in place. He couldn't move.

"Evom." Callen said simply, and Luke's arms went down by his sides, and he had control again.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Luke sneered through his teeth.

"Because I can." Callen said, with his ever present smirk growing. "I mean, I'm nineteen, she's seventeen going on eighteen, and she's hot. What guy wouldn't want one of the most beautiful girls at camp catering to his every whim?"

"A guy that actually cares about her." Luke said under his breath. But he still heard it.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen. Luke Castellan actually cares about a girl?" Callen said, chuckling.

"Leave her alone or I WILL kill you." Luke said, sounding terrifying. His glare was _promising _pain.

"Now, now, calm down. My mother claimed me the other day. She is Hecate. Goddess of magic. You don't want to kill me, now do you? Especially when I can make your little Hannahbelle do ANYTHING I want. All it takes is one spell." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Muaw ha ha ha ha ha! Cliff hangers are my best friend! The next chapter is about Sarah, Beckendorf and Michael. <strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey! This chapter is about Sarah, Beckendorf, and Michael. HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's P.O.V.<strong>

Despite Michael's warning about spending time with him, which I had forgotten about, I spent all yesterday with Beckendorf.

He had brought me into the forges, and I spent the whole day there. He had made me a beautiful necklace, "for a beautiful girl", he had said.

It was funny, because his half siblings were amazed that he got a child of Aphrodite's in the forges. I forgot completely about Micheal until sundown.

There was a note on my bed. My half siblings told me they didn't know where it came from, when they came back, it was just there. They hadn't touched it, which I didn't exactly believe, due to the fact most of the people here would jump at the chance to get in on some juicy romance stuff.

It said it was from Beckendorf. He wanted to meet me at sundown by a cave in the woods. Forgetting again about Michael's warning, I wanted to go.

I told my half-sister Stephanie, and she told me I had to prepare. It was funny, since she always went for a chance to do somebodies makeup.

I ended up wearing borrowed clothes - a shimmery red Versace halter, black skirt, knee-high Italian boots - and flashy makeup? The lipstick was the most surprising, due to the color.

Lipstick color: Harlot Letter.

When I questioned her about the outfit choices, Stephanie said a lot of girls at camp were willing to do anything to date Beckendorf, and I had to compete.

The sun started to set and I ran to the cave. To a shock.

It was Michael. "I warned you!" he said. He took in my outfit, and smirked.

I realized he didn't have his shirt on. I thought of what might happen next. It did. He unbuckled the belt holding his pants to his waist.

They fell to the floor.

Thank the gods he was wearing boxers. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist.

I tried screaming but his hand clamped over my mouth. Then he put duct-tape on my mouth.

"Don't scream. Or this could be a lot worst." he whispered in my ears. It sent a chill down my spine. I could see something I should NEVER have to see.

His hands went to the back of my halter. _Oh no_, I thought.

He started to untie the strings holding it up, around my neck. I tried screaming, forgetting the duct-tape. I squirmed around a bit. He pushed me against a wall. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what happens next.

He was taking my shirt off slowly just to scare me. I felt tears going down my face. I shivered as I felt his breath on my now uncovered chest.

His hands went to my back. He tried to unhook my bra. On instinct I hit him across the face. Immediately I regretted it. He stared at me for a minute still in shock. Then his expression turned to pure anger.

"You. Are. Gonna. REGRET. THAT!" he sneered through his teeth. _Too bad I already did, _I thought.

He grabbed me around my bare waist. My worst mistake was letting out a scream. It came muffled through the duct-tape but he could still hear it loud and clear.

Michael dropped me on the ground and held me down. Then I heard him. Beckendorf. He was shouting my name. A tear went down my already bruised face.

_While one guy was worried about me, risking getting caught by harpies, another was here, about to do gods knows what. _I thought.

Michael seemed surprised about that. He stared at my face for a minute. He sighed. He mumbled something incoherent. But to me it came loud and clear. Michael Kenny just said sorry to me. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pants and ran out.

Then I realized something

I've never seen Michael at his cabin or with his family. Michael wasn't a part of this camp. He came to see me.

I put my shirt back on and ripped the duct-tape off my mouth. I winced. That wasn't the smartest idea in the world. I ran out of the cave, and did something stupid. I didn't go to find Beckendorf, live happily ever after, and forget this whole thing ever happened. I followed Michael.

Micheal had stopped on top of a cliff. It was really dark out now. But the huge summer moon lit the path.

Micheal sat down on the dewy grass. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tucked his head down. He was humming something.

I quietly walked up the hill. The grass was tickling my now bare feet. I had left the cave in such a rush I didn't bother to put my boots back on.

I finally heard what he was humming. He wasn't even humming, he was singing.

". . . City cold, moonlight bright. Mountains old, I watch the water. Someones old friend, someones lover . . . Isn't she she beautiful . . . Wind in hair and toes in sand. Makes you laugh, she'll make you listen . . . Isn't she beautiful . . ." he sang.

His voice was beautiful. It got so silent you could hear the stream flowing freely at the bottom of the hill. I smiled gently. For the moment I lost all thoughts about Beckendorf looking for me.

I kept walking forward. Michael started to talk to himself. "I blew it. I BLEW IT! Why the hell did I do that?" he asked himself.

That was when I decided I should speak up. "Besides the last part in the cave, I almost thought it was sweet." I said. I heard him let out a small gasp.

**"**Why did you break up with me?" he asked after a long silence, in a way that showed me it was a question that had nagged him for a long time.

"Truthfully? I've always liked you, Michael. It's is just you spent too much time trying to make everyone think you are this tough, mean guy your nice caring side died away. I could have left when you left me in the cave, but I didn't. You came to camp to see me didn't you?" I asked.

He turned to face me. His icy blue eyes seemed to be the only light in my currently dark world. His face gave me my answer. I gave a gentle smile.

"I still do love you. I just don't know if I can trust you again. You broke my heart." I said. The words felt painful to say. He looked at me with sad eyes. I knew what he was about to say.

"I know you are in love with Beckendorf. I know you don't like me. I did some stupid things before, and I just want to say I'm sorry. Goodbye Sarah." he said.

"Wait." I said. I walked forward and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Michael." I said. And he disappeared.

I found my way back to Beckendorf. He made sure I wasn't hurt, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. And then we walked back to the camp. And for the first time in a long time I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! That is the end of Sarah's Story. The next chapters will be about Hannah. If you want I could do epilogue for Sarah. But the rest will be about Hannah.<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Save Me, Luke

**Howdy! This chapter is about Hannah, Luke, and Callen. What do you think of this story so far? I LOVE IT! And just to tell you, Luke might be out of character in this chapter. He will be a little nicer in this chapter. You will see why. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAPTER<strong>

_"Now, now, calm down. My mother claimed me the other day. She is Hecate. Goddess of magic. You don't want to kill me, now do you? Especially when I can make your little princess do ANYTHING I want. All it takes is one spell." _

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Callen smiled knowing he won. "Now, here's what I want you to do." he said.

"Hey, hey, hey. I never said I would do anything for you!" I exclaimed.

I knew that Hannah would've been back to her cabin at this point, so since the harpies still hadn't come, he must have done something to them. He looked slightly in shock from what I said.

"But-" he started.

"But nothing. You can't do anything to me that would make me help someone as sick and twisted as you. I already work for Kronos." I said.

"You will regret crossing me." he said, suddenly getting angry. I know by this point, that his mood could change on the turn of a dime. I understood why he scared her.

I smirked. "Try me." I spat.

_I would be back tomorrow, _I thought. _What could happen in 24 hours?_

. . .

I didn't do anything. I was too deep in thought. I sat alone in the Princess Andromeda, after telling all the monsters on the ship to leave me alone.

I was angry. Angry because he was threatening me. Angry because he thought I was weak. Angry because he wasn't only threatening me, but he was also threatening Hannah. Angry because right now, she was _his._

I never understood it, but I've always been so protective of her. I never liked it when she got hurt, no matter if it was her feelings hurt, or physically hurt, which was always kind of hard on the latter.

She's always been the kind of kid that had to touch the element, well after she was warned it was hot, more than once, to make sure it was hot every time.

She was a handful, but I liked that. I smiled. She kept me on my toes, that one. _Gods I missed her..._

. . .

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I woke up, and felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I cried. Nobody was in the cabin, so I didn't care. I just let it all out. I've been strong for too long. I felt weak. Callen treated me like I couldn't do anything. _If only he knew the truth. If only they all knew what a freak I really am. _I thought.

I had had had a nightmare.

There was a plane crash, and all the passengers had died. Luke was one of them. He had left me again, but this time, I was stuck with Callen.

I got up, and started to get ready. I braided my hair over to the side, and dried my cheeks. _You can do this. It's just one guy. And Luke said he'd be there for me. _I told myself.

Speak of the devil.

"Morning baby. Crying because your so happy to see me?" he asked. I stood up.

He slammed his lips into mine, again. He bit my bottom lip, hard. One of my knees gave out, and I saw spots. For the past few days, I was getting really sick. Since I met Callen, really. He put one of his hands on my waist, keeping me up.

When he stopped attacking my lips, he looked at me. "Drink this." he ordered, holding up a red bubbly drink.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to, because I knew I would only get hurt, but I croaked out a "No."

I had a pretty good idea of what it was. I had seen Hecate's potions before. I didn't want to know what this one was. Before I could say anything else, he pushed me down on the bed.

He sat on my waist, and he forced my mouth open. I had no other choice but to drink it.

_Save me, Luke..._

And that was the last thing I thought, before spots danced across my vision, and I blacked out.

**Callen's P.O.V.**

I thanked Hecate for giving me this power. I felt so strong, and the affects of the potion was already working. The hottest, most powerful girl at camp was under my spell.

She's so lovely, so fragile. Those haunted eyes. Those rosebud lips...

Daughter of the lord Zeus, an archer good enough to best Artemis, as beautiful as Aphrodite, as fearless as Ares, as smart as Athena, and best of all? She's one of the most naïve people I've ever met. I noticed she could never focus on more than one thing at one, and would often space out when people talked to her. I could never quite chose if her habits and actions were stupid or cute. She had yet to stop reminding me of a puppy who chased its own wagging tail into a wall, but who doesn't love dogs?

Right now, we both we sitting on her bed. She was still unconscious, and I had her head in my lap.

I remembered that when she was asleep she coughed, but I didn't know one thing. Every time she coughed, her body would spark with electricity, and she would shock me.

I didn't care.

She was hot and I had leverage over Luke Castellan. I never thought I'd see the day where he actually cared about someone, and she had so much control over him. But if she got hurt, she'd disappear -right into his arms, no doubt-, and when she came back she was all fixed up. She was happy, and there had been NO attacks on the camp from Kronos' allies since she was here. How did they even know each other? Why was he so protective of her? Were they related somehow? Was he her bo - No. Couldn't be. Doesn't matter. Either way, I knew once she woke up, I basically had an entire army of monsters and demons behind me.

Suddenly, a huge thunder storm rolled over, with thunder and lightning, but no rain. I looked at Hannah. Had she done this? Did the potion not work?

Her eyes opened, and she smiled at me. I relaxed slightly. It had worked. But then I realized something. Her pale blue eyes were not blue anymore. They were the same color as the potion, red.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? What will Luke think? And what little surprises am I gonna do next? Remember, next chapter is still about HANNAH and LUKE. Not SARAH and BECKENDORF.<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. She's Changed

**Hey! Like I said before, this chapter is about HANNAH and LUKE. And for the record, I've never read Twilight. Sarah told me that the last chapter ended almost the same as one of the Twilight books, I never tried to do that. I don't read Twilight, and I don't plan on it. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V.<strong>

I knew something was wrong when the storm came. Normally, if there was a thunder and lightning storm, the ocean was nearly impossible to sail on, but this time? The water was like a mirror. And there wasn't any rain. Something was wrong.

A big streak of lightning cracked across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. _Zeus was furious, _I thought. Then I finally realized what was going on.

Something happened to Hannah.

That is why Zeus was so mad. Then I remembered my conversation with Callen. _HE_ had done something. I immediately started getting ready to go to Camp Half-Blood.

And when I got there, I hated what I saw.

. . .

I pulled my hood up, and snuck onto the camp. It must've been a free day, because nobody was around. They were all gone off doing their own thing.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, biting my lip nervously. I hoped nobody would recognize me. I was still allowed into the camp, they hadn't done anything to the barriers to keep me out.

_Camp Half-Blood, safe haven for half-bloods._

Not anymore. They hadn't kept her safe. I walked up to the biggest cabin, Zeus' cabin. She was the only one who lived there. Thalia was a part of the Hunters Of Artemis, and she didn't have any other siblings. She was alone.

I remembered my time in the Camp, hardly having a place to sleep, the crammed cabin always getting the newest campers, who weren't claimed yet. Unlike Hannah, I had so many half-siblings. I had been the counsellor.

_They used to look up to you, Luke. _I thought.

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair, and then fixed my hood. Then I heard something behind me, so I quickly hid behind the pillars outside the Zeus cabin, and looked.

My eyes started stinging. _No! Luke Castellan is not supposed to cry! He makes people cry! No! _I shouted in my head.

But there, coming out of the Hermes cabin, _my father_'s cabin, was Callen, and Hannah. She looked so happy, and she was in his arms.

I got over my shock, and then I made a decision. I could get killed doing it, but I ran to the Aphrodite cabin. The Zeus cabin wasn't as bad. No campers besides Hannah, so no worries about running into the cabin and running into someone.

Not at all like the Aphrodite cabin.

I ran in, and immediately spotted Sarah. I took her hand, and dragged her out of the cabin, trying to keep my head down, and I brought her into the woods. I sat down in some bushes, and she sat too.

I knew Sarah pretty well. I knew her and Hannah were friends, and she knew me decently well too.

"Luke?" she said. "I thought you weren't supposed to come to camp. Beckendorf told me you joined Kronos."

"I know. I did. But when I learned Hannah was here-" I said, but she cut me off.

"Don't worry. I get it." she said. Her smile made my cheeks burn.

"Hannah was being blackmailed by Callen Van Meter. He saved her life, and said if she didn't do everything he wanted he would take it back. She was going to break up with him today, but then the storm came in. Something's wrong. Zeus is furious. Then I saw her in Callen's arms, and she was smiling." I explained.

"I knew it! This morning she had a completely different personality. She was hardly eating, and she kept mumbling things about how much she loved Callen. I could hear her talking to herself from my table. Plus, her eyes changed." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know how her eyes have always been pale blue?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

Her eyes were the one thing I've always remembered her by. They were so pale blue they could've been mistaken for white from a distance, but yet they still were so blue they looked like the sky. I didn't know how that was possible, but with her, it was.

"Well, this morning, we had hand-to-hand combat before free time, and Hannah was a part of my cabin, since she's the only one in her cabin. We were partnered up, and I noticed her eyes were red." she said.

And then we agreed, we would find out a way to break the spell Callen had no doubt put on her, and we would save Hannah.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Sorry about the short chapter. I have a question for you before I put up the new chapter. <strong>

**1. How do you want to break the spell?**

**a. True Love Kiss**

**b. Someone Dies For Her (Kinda like a Beauty and the Beast thingy, I guess. But her, being Hannah)**

**c. Other (You can Private Message me if you want it to be a surprise)**

**Please answer. Remember, I'm only going to post the next chapter if someone answers it. PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least one person to answer before I can post a new chapter.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	7. It Ends Tonight

**Hey! I would like to thank OcToPiRsQuIsHy for giving me an answer to my questions in the last chapter. Also to the people who private messaged me. Your idea's were great, I wish I could use them all, but sadly I can't. I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Laura and Callen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V.<strong>

Once her half-siblings decided to go looking for Sarah, I left. Not before telling her to come back to this spot, at the same time tomorrow. We needed to figure this whole thing out.

The next day, as I was going to meet up with Sarah, I over heard Callen. I growled inwardly and decided to eavesdrop. He was talking to a ghost.

The ghost had long wavy blond-ish hair, tied back. She was wearing an old red-ish styled dress. I had to admit, she was beautiful.

"-on't worry! You're gonna be back soon. I promise I won't mess this up again. I already have a host ready for you. I only have to kiss her, get her to say a minor spell, and then she is ready for you." he said.

"But are you sure it will work Vincent? I mean, I miss you, but are you sure it will work?" the ghost asked. _Vincent?_ I questioned.

"It will, Laurs. I found this in a spell book. I had to pick a girl, get her to like me, we kiss, she says a minor spell -I'll get her to say it- and then she's yours. She's a daughter of Zeus, and she's incredibly powerful. But she's so naive, the worst she can do is shock someone. A daughter of Zeus, not knowing her own power. Thalia would've been a better choice, but it would've been harder to get on my side. She's hot though, so I won't mind having to look at her face for the rest of eternity." he said. The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"It's all about the looks, isn't it?" she said. He laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off to go see Sarah. She needed to know this. We didn't have as much time as we thought.

I ran into Sarah. Literally. "I have something to tell you!" we said at the same time.

I let her talk first. "Callen doesn't exist! Well, not in this lifetime anyway." she exclaimed quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I did some research. There is nobody on this planet named Callen Van Meter. But there is someone who fits his exact description though, in the early 19th century! But his name isn't Callen. The guy who I read about is named Vincent Valentine." she said.

"Vincent Valentine? Stupid name but I think I've read about him somewhere..." I said. His name sounded familiar, not just because it was so dumb.

"Count Vincent Valentine. Son of Aphrodite, so technically my half-brother from a long time ago. He was a sorcerer in the early 19th century. He literally stole girls hearts. He made them fall in love with him, and then he stole the girls heart, and left them to be a shell. Until he fell in love with a girl named Laura Dracul. During the time he was trying to make his future bride immortal, something happened while he was saying the spell, and she died. Vincent also was said to reincarnate, but he knew who he was, and he could choose when he did. He's immortal." she explained.

"Wow... But that is what I wanted to tell you. I saw him talking to a ghost, it must have been his fiance. But I overheard them talking, and he said that he is only using Hannah as a host. He put a love potion, or something, on her, and tonight Laura is going to take over Hannah's body. We have to find a cure, NOW." I said.

"No duh." she replied. "And I have a plan."

**No One's P.O.V. (Kinda Sarah's though)**

Sarah told him that she would make up an excuse, and Luke needed to get Hannah away from Callen, even if that meant taking her on the Princess Andromeda. Then they would tell Chiron everything that happened, and hope for the best.

It wasn't the best of plans, but at least it was a plan.

After Sarah told Luke her plan, she had to do something. She went to the stables, and the first pegasus with someone near them was Percy and Blackjack.

"Percy, can I borrow him?" she asked. Percy nodded, telling her that Blackjack might stop for donuts, but just say no, and hopefully he'll listen.

She flew to Mount Olympus.

Meanwhile, Callen -or now Vincent- was getting ready. But he didn't know that Luke was getting ready too. The sky turned a deep shade of orange, and Sarah and Luke's fail of a plan was set into action.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Again, I'm sorry to those of you who sent in idea's and I couldn't use them. Review!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	8. Twenty One Strong

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Just to say, I estimate there will be two more chapters, including this one. I don't know, but if I had to guess, two more. I'm working on a new story! Might be up tonight, if not, tomorrow! I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Laura, and Callen/Vincent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked up from the bushes I was hiding in. Hannah stood alone in the middle of the clearing. She wasn't facing me.

Her long hair was down, but pinned back from her face. She was wearing a dark purple-ish gray corset type tank top, and a red-ish violet skirt. Similar to what I had seen Laura wearing. I noticed her tattoo on her hand, and I knew she was still _her. _Sarah had figured out that once Laura had taken over Hannah, her tattoo would disappear.

She was standing completely still, as if she was waiting for something. It was quiet. Normally you would hear crickets, but tonight, they were silent.

She was humming quietly. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. It sounded like a lullaby. Once I was sure she was alone, I went out to her.

She didn't turn around. I turned her around by her shoulders to face me. Her eyes were closed, and she continued humming her song. It was like she was in a trance.

"Hannah!" I exclaimed.

Sarah told me her eyes were red, but right now, it was like they were broken glass.

"Who are you?" she asked. That question killed me.

"I'm Luke. Remember?" I said.

"Luke? Vincent told me about you. Vincent!" she screamed. I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled her close to me, and I kissed her.

I kissed Hannah.

I didn't think it would help anything, but I needed her to be quiet. But I had to admit, I was a little happy. When we broke apart, I looked at her.

Right into her pale blue eyes.

"Luke?" she said in nearly a whisper, a little dazed. I smiled.

She nearly fell into me, hugging me. I hugged her back. It felt good, like meeting a best friend after years of not seeing them. Then we heard Callen coming. I took her hand and we both started to run towards the woods.

She threw her voice back to the spot she had been standing in, for it sounded like she was still there. Suddenly, she fell.

"Hannah! Are you okay?" I asked, leaning down next to her. I didn't see what she had tripped on.

"I'm fine." she said through her teeth. She was fighting back tears. I knew it was worse than she was letting on.

I heard Callen yell. "Stay still. I'm going to get you out of here." I said.

I gently picked her up, slipping my arms behind her back and under her legs, and started to run. She didn't weigh much, since for the past few days, I doubt "the mighty, handsome, amazing Callen" had given her any time to eat. Just focusing on him.

I didn't stop running until I had gotten to a cave, and it was so dark, I couldn't see far ahead of me. I laid her down, and sat down next to her, panting. She still treated her leg protectively. I leaned on my elbow, looking at her.

"How is your leg?" I asked.

"It hurts.. A lot. Are you okay?" she asked.

Her voice was raspy, like she was going to lose it. I nodded. She must've been exhausted, because she yawned. She leaned against my chest, and my cheeks burned.

We were silent for a minute. She traced her finger on her small tattoo. A glowing lantern. I remembered the day she got it.

_.oOFlashbackOo._

_Hannah ran up to me. "Luke! Look what I got." she said. She showed me her hand, and I saw a small marking by her thumb. _

_"You got a tattoo?" I questioned. I wasn't as surprised she had gotten one, than the fact of what it was. It was a glowing lantern._

_"Yep!" she chirped. She seemed so proud of this. _

_"Why did you pick a lantern?" I asked. I held her hand in mine, inspecting it. _

_She gave me a shy smile, head slanted partially to the side, hair flopping into her eyes_. _"Tarot cards. The Hermit's symbol, a glowing lantern. One card down, twenty one strong." she said. _

_.oOEnd Of FlashbackOo._

So I never questioned it.

I knew she found some interest in the cards, so I just let it slide as something new I know about her. I noticed the bruises on her arms were almost gone, her arms were tinged a faint yellow.

"I see the bruises are disappearing." I said.

"Yeah. He didn't hit me because I was under the potions influence, and I did everything he wanted me to do. I can't really remember what happened thought." she said.

This time her voice was cutting in and out. I didn't want her to lose her voice, because if I brought her back to camp without a voice, some people would ask questions. I knew I had to keep talking.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked, huddling closer to me. It was getting cold, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sure. Which story?" I asked.

She gave me a look, that basically said _You Just Asked A Stupid Question_. It was dark, so I could hardly make out her face, but I knew the look well. I guess I asked a lot of stupid questions.

I realized what story she wanted me to tell her, and I sighed. It was on of the stupid stories I had made up for her when she was probably six or seven. I began to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? What do you think the story will be? Sorry about not updating this story for a while, I was busy writing Wisdom's Kiss. Please review!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	9. Once Upon A Time, I Awoke

**Hey! So last chapter I sorta left off at a cliffhanger. You probably were wondering what the story was. Well, maybe you were, maybe you weren't. Well, this chapter isn't going to be very long, because it's only the story, nothing else. I bet right now that you are just finding me annoying, if you even read my little paragraphs before and after the story, and want to stop reading this and move on to the story, huh? Am I right? Here we go. I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Laura and Vincent/Callen. And yes, the story is from the Ever After CD, how Josh tells it at the concerts for the little mini movie thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V.<strong>

"Once upon a time, I awoke in a strange place. I turned around, and saw a man. A toy. He told me how I would get home. I would need to find his missing daughter, Princess Porcelain. She had the key that would unlock the door to my home, and free the hearts that had been stolen from all the toys in toy land, by the evil, Queen Carolina." I said.

I knew I was forgetting some parts, but I must've been getting enough right, because Hannah didn't seem to mind. She was awake, but she had her eyes closed. She smiled gently.

"Carolina kept them locked up in a factory. By the toy soldiers, for her army. I set off, in search of the lost princess, and a way home." I continued.

I could hear Callen yelling, yelling threats to me, and trying to get Hannah to come to him. I wasn't going to let him take her. Not again.

"I dreamt I was asleep. Carolina came to me, her beauty, was intoxicating. She told me I could have everything I ever wanted, if I joined her. I awoke in a forest area, in the dead of night. There, in the clearing in the woods, stood a girl. A lost warrior, beautiful, and dangerous. She held the key, to the toy box of hearts. We had to get to the factory, before the toy soldiers found us. I had found Porcelain." I said.

I gently ran my fingers through the ends of her hair. I remembered how this story had come to be. Hannah had always had a fascination with jack-in-the-box's, so that had led me to make the toy soldiers, and all the citizens of the kingdom.

Queen Carolina, had oddly enough come from a bed time story my own my had told me, about none other than Vincent Valentine. I was so young, I never realized he actually was real.

And Porcelain, of course, was based off Hannah.

"We arrived at the assembly line, where all the toys are born. Hundreds of workers, building new toys. We pleaded with them, to join us, to fight with us. To face the music when it's dire. Sounds of rebellion filled the room, and we marched." I said.

I could feel her breathing starting to slow, and I knew she was falling asleep. She must've been exhausted.

"She was waiting for us. Our small group of toys, charged into battle. Porcelain and I snuck away, into the Queen's tower. Carolina was waiting for us. She came at me. Porcelain, turned the key, and opened, the box." I said.

I've always wondered why she liked that story so much. We had made up so many stories, but that one was the one she's always liked the most. I looked down, to see the sleeping girl in my arms.

_Good, _I thought. _At least now she's safe._

I leaned up against the cave wall, and I listened to the rain that had finally started to fall, after days with just the thunder and lighting. I didn't bother to move Hannah. I stared straight ahead, and I got lost in my thoughts.

_I'll bring her back to camp tomorrow, hopefully Sarah kept up her end of the bargain._

After what felt like hours, I finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the (in story story, not the end of the actual story) story! Again, sorry about the short chapter. I only wanted to put the story in this chapter. But trust me, there will be longer chapters. I just cut my elbow and it HURTS! :( It's bleeding! Anyway, I might update this story tomorrow but I might update Wisdom's Kiss. I might even make a new story!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	10. The Poison Princess

**Hey! I have no idea why, but I keep listening to Hedley. This isn't really that weird - I love Hedley - but normally I listen to Green Day or Blink-182 or Fall Out Boy or All Time Low or Pierce the Veil or Sleeping With Sirens or Marianas Trench. So I guess it is a little odd that I'm listening to Hedley, but at the same time, not. You know? Well actually I am just rambling because I wanted to fill in this top space. Anyways, I only own Hannah, Sarah, Laura, and Vincent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up, and saw Luke sitting on the other side of the small cave. Outside, it smelt like damp trees, moss, and dirt. Luke told me it started to rain last night, after I have fallen asleep.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

I had forgotten all about hurting my leg yesterday, when we had been running from Vincent. I stood up, and my leg began shaking. Luke quickly shot up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Let's get you back to camp before people start to notice." he said.

We started our slow walk back to the camp, a silence lingering. The sky was scarily clear, esspecially after days without a clear sky. The camp seemed to be holding it's breath, and the wind whispered of the danger.

But we ignored it.

As far as we knew, Vincent was gone, I was hurt, and Luke needed to get away before someone noticed him. So we kept walking.

And then we walked straight into a trap.

. . .

The entire camp seemed to be out of their cabins, in full armor. Luke and Hannah were in the center, and it was almost like there was a dome around them.

Campers screamed at them to get out of there, yelling threats to Luke, calling him a traitor, amongst other things, and some yelling warnings. They all seemed to blend together.

Hannah placed her hand on what seemed to be an invisible dome, and it felt like she was putting her hand on a wall. They were trapped inside, and the rest of the camp was on the outside looking in, unable to help the two seemingly doomed campers.

"CASTELLAN! You had a part in this, didn't you?!" a camper from the Ares Cabin shouted.

Hannah glanced at Luke, and he squeezed her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered.

Then they heard malicious laughter. The whole camp went silent, and Vincent appeared behind Luke and Hannah.

"I don't think it's your decision to make, Luke." he said.

They both quickly turned on their heels, causing Hannah to whimper in pain. Luke continued holding her up. "Come 'ere, Hannahbelle. Come with me, and I'll leave your precious camp and your little boyfriend alone, forever." he said.

Hannah wasn't afraid. She wasn't who the camp knew her as, and she wasn't the little girl Luke knew and felt like he had to protect. She was different.

"No." she said.

"_No?" _he questioned angrily in a tone that frightened most of the camp, even the most hardened warriors. "Just for saying that to me, I'll cut out your tongue and put it in a jar for you to see every day."

Some of the campers were brave enough to yell at Hannah now, asking what on Earth she was doing. But then Vincent made everyone go silent again.

Hannah untangled herself from Luke's arms, and stood up straight and tall. A vine grew up from the ground, wrapping itself around Hannah's bad leg, and making a cast.

"Come, Vincent," she murmured, in a cold voice, completely disconnected. "_Touch._"

Vincent had heard those words before when she was under his control, telling him a story, but in her cold disconnected voice, it rocked him. He hadn't seen her disobey, ever. She seemed, strong, powerful. More than he could have ever known.

"But you will pay a price." she finished. Her eyes were alert and bright... green. Locks of her hair were turning red.

Suddenly, a strong female voice spoke out above the crowd. "_Beckon, my little Empress. Reveal your true strength." _the voice said.

And then... She did.

She raised a delicate hand to Vincent, palm up. Luke could smell her from where he was standing. A strong, rose scent filled the air, so lovely, almost intoxicating. A fragile lotus bloomed directly from her skin, causing everyone to gasp. Vincent's legs began trembling. She blew him a kiss across the petals, and the petals gently flew off in his direction.

Vincent dropped to the group, clamping his neck, face gone bright red from the spores closing his throat and robbing his lungs of air.

He thrashed on the ground, trying to stab Hannah with a knife he made appear, that so obviously had poison on it, but he was helpless. The lotus disappeared from her skin, and Hannah's nails grew, sharpening into thorn like claws. They dripped like hypodermic needles.

Lethal poison.

And then with one swift movement, she dug her claws into his skin. She gave him a pitiful smile.

"I'm tired of being treated like I can't do anything. I'm tired of being treated like I needed to be protected. I am DONE." she said. The campers watched in awe as she seemed to radiate power.

Vincent was physically trembling, poison beginning to take it's tole. He looked up at Hannah. A pale, terrible goddess.

"If you had this power, why did you go along with my blackmail? I even saw you crying." he sputtered out.

"I knew you were planning to do something, I just couldn't decide what. My MO is to await, remember? To _beckon. _You had to make the first move." she said. "And now you're going to feed my plants."

Vines shot up from the ground, first holding down Vincent's legs, and arms, the poison was already killing him, so he didn't resist, then the vines started going over him, turning into a vine mummy.

He simply was gone. The vines retreated, and one vine curled about Hannah's neck affectionately. She rubbed her cheek against it, petting it, her poisonous claws turning back into her normal nails.

And then, she passed out.

The dome gone, Luke had reluctantly slipped away, for he wouldn't be killed. He glanced back at Hannah, lying on the grass, plants circled loosely around her, almost like they were trying to wake her up.

. . .

Chiron brought Hannah to the infirmary. Nearly the entire camp followed him, due to the fact Chiron needed to consult the gods. She was a daughter of Zeus, how could she have those powers?

Before he could send an Iris message, Demeter appeared. She smiled at the children from her cabin, and sat on the bed Hannah was lying in. Hannah immediately woke up.

"Who, or what is she?" Chiron asked. "If she's a monster, how did she get into camp? And why did Zeus claim her?"

Hannah sat awkwardly at the bed, feeling the whole camps eyes on her. Demeter smiled gently. "Zeus is her father, so he claimed her. And I'm her mother." Demeter said.

"So, she's a goddess?" someone from the Hermes cabin spoke up.

"No, she's still a demigod. Twenty one other Major Arcana are born like this." Demeter said. Hannah raised an eyebrow at the word, showing she knew what Demeter was talking about.

"Arca-whatta?" another camper spoke up.

"Ar-ca-na." Hannah corrected.

"Have you ever heard of Tarot cards, my dear campers?" Demeter asked.

Sarah's eyes shot to the small tattoo on Hannah's hand. She vaguely remembered Hannah mentioning Tarot cards, when she explained what the tattoo was.

"Hannah, my little Empress, come here." she said. Hannah slowly crawled up next to the plant goddess.

"There are twenty two major Tarot cards, each with their own special abilities, powers, and calls. They can hear each other, but only by their calls. The louder the calls get to them, the closer they are to each other. Hannah is-" Demeter said.

"The Empress?" someone questioned.

Demeter nodded. "A powerful player, indeed. One of the Major Arcana. Born with life coursing through her very veins. Every time one of the Arcana dies at the hands of another, a tattoo will go on their hand. Markings earned. She is destined to rescue the world, when everything feels like it is gone. She will make it to the final battle." she said.

The Alchemist. Hannah said the lantern represented the Hermit, also known as the Alchemist. Markings earned. Had she killed someone before?

She turned to Hannah. "Every few centuries, a new life-or-death game begins. You must trump the twenty-one other Arcana, Hannah. Only one can live." she said.

Hannah bit her lip, and everyone could finally see a slip of her emotions. She had been so good at acting like she wasn't afraid, wasn't sad, they finally saw it. She was scared.

She nodded. "At the end of the game, your hands will be covered with their symbols." Demeter said. "Markings earned, because you're going to kill them all."

And then she disappeared. Everyone was slightly more at ease, knowing Hannah was still one of them, but scared for her fight. One question continued to rage on everyones mind though.

_When would the final battle be, and against who?_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Yeah, I'm kinda mixing in this story and some things from "Poison Princess : The Arcana Chronicles", but not enough to actually say it's a crossover. Is it just me, or do you hate when you read a story and they say it's a crossover, but technically there isn't anything to do with one of the books? Heck, last time I checked, the Arcana Chronicles weren't even a category on the book list thingy. Anyways, review!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	11. Why Do People Fall In Love?

**Anyway guys, you might as well re-read the whole story. I'm changing quite a bit. Hell, the last chapter didn't even exist in the original book. I'm going to be editing a lot of my old stories, because some of them had a great plot lines, but I was such a novice writer, they weren't as good as they should've been. I hope you like it! I own nothing, except Hannah, Sarah, Laura and Vincent. (Even though they aren't exactly in the story anymore.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

I was lying on my stomach, under the covers of my bed. I traced my hand across the floor, looking at the newest mark I had gotten, just above the glowing lantern, from Vincent.

A heart, the lover.

I had known Demeter was my mom for a long time. I almost felt bad for not telling anyone. She had told me how I was born a demigod. Somehow, when I was born, random human blood had showed up in half of my blood. So technically, I was a demigod.

I hadn't really done anything since her visit to the camp, telling everyone about the others, and what I had to do. _They probably think I'm a lunatic, _I thought, _She told them I hear voices. They think I'm a lunatic._

Yes, I did hear voices. No matter how crazy I was, I did. I knew one of their names, Matthew. Apparently he was supposed to be one of my allies, and he was going to help me. He showed me how to control my powers, and after Luke left, was my only friend.

I noticed something new in the plain room, something I hadn't seen before. I got up and went over, picking it up. I smiled.

A note, written in red sharpy.

_Hannah,_

_I'm so sorry I left again, without saying goodbye. But when you freed us, I couldn't risk getting captured by the camp. I'm a traitor in their eyes, despite what you know about me. That was probably the last time I'll see you, but I'll promise I'll keep writing you notes. So I guess I don't need to say goodbye this time, huh? Haha, until then, good morning beautiful._

_Your friend,_

_L.C._

My eyes stung a bit, but I closed my eyes and took a breath. I held the note close to my chest, and smiled at the ground. I didn't even know why.

I changed into a white loose short sleeved sweater, and black shorts. I put on my creamy fingerless knitted gloves. I just needed to forget about the marks, and focus on camp. Spend time with my friends, train, et cetera. I braided my hair in a loose braid.

"Yo Poison Ivy! Chiron called a meeting of the cabins!" Someone shouted from outside my cabin. I rolled my eyes. I had gained that largely unwanted nickname after the whole lotus incident.

Since I was the only one in my cabin, I was the counselor.

. . .

I had been to the council a few times, well, one or two, and it never changed. The council was held around a Ping-Pong table in the rec room of the Big House.

Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez Whiz, crackers, for some reason, a lot of candy, and several bottles of red wine. I bit my lip to hold in a chuckle, and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes at me, and Chiron reminded him that wine was against his restrictions, and most of us were underage.

Mr. D sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine turned into Diet Coke. Mr. D and Chiron sat at one end of the table, and then Katie from the Demeter cabin was talking to Annabeth, and Silena (no, Sarah wasn't the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin) was trying to convince Castor to give up - something. I dunno what.

I sat between Percy and Clarisse, with Lee Fletcher was absentmindedly wrapping a bandage around his wrist. Beckendorf was laughing, and watching the Stoll Brothers hold a lighter underneath a Ping-Pong ball, seeing if it would catch on fire.

Clarisse had her boots on the table, and as usual, nobody seemed to care.

"So campers, a lot has happened these past few weeks." Chiron began, looking at me.

Clarisse smiled at me and I slid down in my chair. "Yeah, me got Poison Ivy in our camp! Batman could come any day now!" Travis Stoll laughed, and his brother laughed along.

I rolled my eyes, and completely spaced out. I don't know why, but I picked the weirdest thing to think about it.

Why do people _fall _in love? Like, nobody ever falls in hate, or falls in happiness, or falls in sadness. So who decided that that curious verb was good enough to describe the route to completely experiencing love?

People _descend _into madness, but yet they _fall _in love. The technical definitions of those verbs are so similar, so does that mean whilst people are falling in love, people slowly and comfortably descend into madness?

And every drop ends at some point. A height can't decrease forever. What happens when the fall is over? What happens after the fall? What are the starting and ending points?

Or is it that, it happens so quickly, you don't realize it until it hits you, and then you say "Hey, I like this person. A lot." Kinda like in the cheesy, romantic stories, and you read that two people could be best friends, or on a date, or frankly, just getting to know each other, and the more and more time you spend, it's like you fall from the top of a building together, and then they don't realize they are "falling" for each other, but when they hit the ground, it finally hits them that they love this person.

Or the beginning of the fall could be when two people are already married, and when they hit the ground, the love stops, and they divorce. But that really wouldn't make any sense with the sentence "falling in love".

Or maybe I'm just over thinking this. Maybe it was just meant to be a sentence to describe what it feels like to be in love, and those were just the words they decided suited it best to describe it.

Clarisse nudged me. "What? I'm listening!" I stuttered, sitting up straight.

She laughed. "Dude, we're done. You were just staring off into space, so I figured I should either leave you here and get Chiron to move you when he comes back, or snap you out of it." she said.

I smiled. "So what was the meeting about? I kinda zoned out." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't tell." she said sarcastically.

I gave her a look. "I just have trouble focusing on more than one thing at once." I said, putting a hand in front of my face, pointing all my fingers out staright.

She laughed as we walked out. "He was talking about a stupid dance the Camp is having, because so many of us had missed or are going to miss prom and stuff and they just wanted us to still have a decent normal life... I dunno, I zoned out too!" she said. We both laughed.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "So are you going to go?" I asked.

"Dunno. I might. Probably not though. Are you going?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, making a popping sound on the _P._ "I don't got anyone to go with. I'm probably just going to stay in my cabin and listen to music, read a bit. You're welcome to join me."

She smiled. "That just sounds A-MAZ-ING, but I actually have siblings. I'm just going to leave my lunatic friend to be by herself." she said, smirking.

"Hey!" I said, laughing and hitting her arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Bye Hannah!" she said, and I went into my cabin.

I was hardly in my room ten minutes, before Sarah came in wearing a white bikini top and dark blue bikini bottom. She had a towel in her hands.

I didn't know how she could be so happy. She's been like this for two days now, and everytime I asked her about it, she would grin and say I would have to wait.

"Wanna go swimming?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten used to Sarah's randomness at this point. "Sure." I said.

I changed into white stripped bikini, with a fluorescent beach-type scene on the top. My hair was already braided, and I decided to keep the rust-proof necklace. I grabbed a towel, and Sarah and I raced down to the beach.

I still covered my hand though. I had tied a ribbon tightly around my hand and tying the loose ends snug around my wrist, so it wouldn't come off in the water.

Sarah showed me a diving rock away from the camp, but still close enough we were safe from monsters. The nereids were smiling at us, inviting us to swim with them.

She dove off and told me to do the same, despite me insisting I didn't want to, since I'm a complete clutz and I could definitely screw this up. I managed not to give myself major head injuries diving off the rock, and we swam for about a hour and a half.

I was first out of the lake, and I hug the towel around my shoulders. "I'm surprised you of all people weren't scared when mom told everyone about my powers and the voices, and all that." I laughed.

She chuckled. "And miss a chance to sell your life story for tons of money? No way, my freaky, cray-cray minx." she joked. I laughed.

On our way back up to our cabins, she sneezed, shooting out a snot rocket in the process. I burst out laughing.

"BEAUTIFUL, our little daughter of Aphrodite. Just - beautiful." I teased. She pouted, but smiled at the same time.

"Hey!" she laughed.

When I went back in my cabin, I saw another note. I smiled. I quickly dried off my hands, and picked it up to read it.

_Hannah, _

_Told you I would write again. I heard Chiron is holding a dance tomorrow, and I also heard you're gonna be your normal self and not go, but I think you should. Sarah probably hasn't told you yet but she hasn't been asked either. Don't miss me so much that you don't go. Just go stag with Sarah. But trust me Greene, I really miss you too. _

_Your friend,_

_L.C._

_P.S. You still can't swim, huh? :D_

I laughed and held the note to my chest. It had become a habit to do that, I guess because I was "hugging" the note, since Luke wasn't around anymore.

That night at dinner, I thought about what Luke said. It didn't feel right about going stag to a dance without a date, but I knew he was right, and I shouldn't go just because I miss him.

That night, I fell into a deep, dream-less sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? There is one more chapter after this one. I'm going to be putting up a new chapter around the end of Wisdom's Kiss. What do you want it to be about? Spitfire, AT, or something completely new? Please review!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	12. Here To Stay

**Okay, you might as well just re-read the whole story. I kinda re-wrote it, so this chapter probably makes little to no sense. Anyways, RE-READ THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY, COME BACK TO THIS CHAPTER, READ IT, THEN REVIEW. THANKS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

Don't ask me why, and don't ask me how, but I had climbed up on the roof of my cabin today. I just wanted to get up somewhere high, and it was the first thing that I thought of.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, and rested my head on my knees. The foggy, grey day almost seemed to calm me. I took a deep breath, and looked around.

The whole camp was still. Nobody except me was awake yet, and the whole camp was silent and still. So peaceful. I looked up at the sky, and I thought about mom and dad. I thought of all the others out there, waiting to kill me.

Then my mind came back to Luke, and a question came back to me, why do people _fall _in love?

I had thought this over and over, contemplating whether or not I really was _falling _for Luke, or if it was actually something else. Was I someone who'd crash, fly, or anticlimactically touch down? Where would the starting and ending points be for us? Or would there even be any?

I guess I'd have to wait and see.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked when he came out of his cabin. I smiled.

I usually sleep in every morning, and since Percy's cabin is right next to mine, he'd always wake me up. I hopped down from the roof, and stood back up, smiling again.

"Just thinkin'." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You are so weird." he laughed.

"Yep! I thought you'd already know I'm a lunatic, since mom told everyone about the Arcana." I said.

He smiled as we started walking to breakfast, seeing we were the first two cabins. We walked to breakfast together mostly everyday.

During breakfast, Chiron reminded us of the dance tonight, since most of us had missed prom and stuff. My eyes shot over to the Aphrodite table, where all the girls were giggling.

I gave a look to Sarah, smirking sarcastically. She looked back at me, and rolled her eyes, also smiling. _What can you do? Families family. _she mouthed.

I chuckled, and went back to my cabin.

So don't ask me how that ended with Sarah dragging me into her cabin by the ear.

"What are you doing?" I whined.

"I'm getting you ready for the dance. I decided it would be fun to go, and if I'm going, you're going too." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. I hated wearing dresses. They're tight, uncomfortable, or so loose you feel like you have to constantly have to pull up the top. And if a fight comes? You're completely screwed.

I guess that's where the whole damsel in distress idea comes from. They all wear dresses, hence the guys always have to save the day.

So I wear converse, jeans -sometimes with shorts underneath, just in case-, tank tops, and a jacket. NOT dresses, skirts, or heels.

"But I'm not going!" I whined.

"Grow up!" she said. "Wow, I never thought I'd have to say that to you. And you're going to have to wear a dress someday."

I looked around her cabin. My cabin was a marble building, that looked like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The big bronze double doors are polished to make it look like lightning bolts passing across. And it's always thunder-y.

Inside, it's basically completely bare, except one big statue of Zeus, and one bed they had put in when I came along, after Thalia was there. I guess they realized Zeus did have multiple kids, so the cabin needed a bed.

The Aphrodite Cabin was completely different. It was a wooden cabin, with a blue painted roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It also reeks of designer perfume, most of the time.

Inside, it is designed to look like a life-sized dollhouse, with pink walls and white window trim. Lace pastel blue and green curtains, which matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds.

The guys had one row of bunks, separated by a curtain, but their section of the cabin was just was neat and orderly as the girls'.

I never figured Sarah would be in this cabin, but at the same time, I almost expected it.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Come'on back to me, girly. I know you're insane but try to stay with me." she teased.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. "Sorry, I just keep thinking about how Luke's somewhere out on the ocean, on a ship filled with monsters, being controlled by Kronos. If they figure out he was helping me -" I said, and I paused, looking down.

Sarah put a hand on my shoulder. "Monsters that still think he's their leader. And Luke is still too trusted and important to Kronos for him to tell anyone about Luke helping you. Hell, he's kept the monsters at bay for months, just because you're here. He'll be fine." she said.

I smiled. "I still don't want to go, though. He's not here." I said.

"I know. I won't make you dance with any guys. And plus, I don't have a date either. Well, I kinda wish Beckendorf would ask me, but he's been in the forges all day! And who knows? Maybe you'll meet another guy. I've noticed you and Percy are getting pretty chummy." she said.

I laughed. "Not even close." I replied.

Yes, Percy and I were close, but it was just because we were both children of the big three. And we both had something big that we were born into. It was a little over two years before Percy's prophecy was supposed to come true, and mine was in the process of turning me into a psychotic lunatic.

"Anyways, if we go together and things go bad, I got a plan. If we have to, we'll run away together, get married in a civil union, and life off your art." she joked.

I laughed. Drawing was not something I did for fun, it was more of a compulsion.

I decided to give up. Aphrodite kids aren't the toughest, but they can be scary. Sometimes. Well, only when they're threatening you with makeup.

"Where's the rest of the cabin?" I asked. Sarah was un-braiding my hair.

"Chiron told them they could each go in groups to the town, to buy clothes. I think they annoyed him into it, and I snuck out this morning. I bought two dresses." she said.

She walked over to a table, and grabbed a makeup bag. _Oh gods,_ I thought.

. . .

I stood still in my cabin, closing my eyes. I took a breath. Did I want to do this? I probably look like a clown. We weren't going in any order this time, so it was a relief I didn't have to go first.

If I did, I'd have to walk alone, because Percy would have been walking with Annabeth. He had asked her to be his date, giving the excuse that he didn't want to be mobbed by the Aphrodite girls, but I knew he liked her.

This morning he was acting a bit weird. He let me sleep in, and told me Chiron had told him not to wake me, and when I asked why, he'd run off to Grover and Annabeth.

I finally decided I had enough courage to go out, and I looked at my room again.

"I could just stay here..." I whispered to myself. It seemed so tempting, but then I remembered that Sarah would probably kill me if I didn't go.

I walked out of my cabin alone, and went to the clearing, right outside of the woods, and by the beach. Nereids had hung lanterns from the trees, living the clearing light.

Music played from somewhere, and there was a bonfire crackling on the beach. The music was surprisingly good, but I had a feeling everyone heard what they wanted to hear. It must stay to a certain pace for everyone though, because I didn't see one couple slow dancing, whilst another was dancing fast.

The girls were a wash of colors, and different dresses. Some were in ballroom dresses, and some were short summer dresses. Every color of the rainbow was here, and I was the only one in white. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Sarah..._

I found the tanned brunette talking to, of course, Beckendorf. "I'm here, happy?" I said.

She turned around with a huge grin on her face. She had a light blue dress on, and her long hair was loose, down her back, in big elegant curls. Her lips were pale and shiny, and she had black eyeliner that trailed off into blue on.

After the dress she had bought for me didn't fit, and she couldn't figure out what makeup to use, she had let me pick. By her reaction, I guess I did fine.

My hair was down, surprisingly, I guess. I had straightened it, and made it slightly messy on the ends. I had loosely tied a white ribbon into my hair. I had dyed a bit more than usual of my hair blond, and I hadn't realized it when I was doing it, but that made me look like more of a blond than a brunette. I had a white dress, that was slightly tinged with blue. It was tight on top, then around the waist it brought fabric together, and tied around my back. Then the skirt was layered, going down mid-thigh in front, and by my knees in the back. I had close-knit fishnet tights, with little pieces of shiny stuff sewn into them.

For makeup, I had put black eyeliner thick around my eye, with black eyeshadow. My lips were pale and shiny. I had taken silver face paint, and had flecked of the silver paint sprinkled over my cheeks. Then I had a few black and red bracelets on my wrist.

"YES!" she said, hugging me. "Charles, this is my freaky cray-cray minx."

I rolled my eyes. _Why does she always call me that?_ I thought. "We've met, remember Sarah? You were too scared to talk to him so I did." I said.

She made an _oh right_ face. "Anyways, I got a surprise for you." she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I hate surprises." I said. She grinned, and looked back at Beckendorf, who slid his hand around her waist.

"You'll like this one." he assured me.

"Go talk to Chiron." Sarah told me.

I rolled my eyes. "No fighting with you guys, I guess..." I said.

I walked around for a bit, and eventually found the centaur, I saw he was out of his wheelchair. I smiled.

"So I see you're already having a pretty good night, being out in true form." I laughed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah, Hannah, yes. These old joints get cramped up in that chair for too long, so I figured tonight would be a good night to be in my centaur form." he said.

Then I glanced over next to him, to see who he was talking to. I was shocked.

Standing there, in a white shirt and black tie hung loosely around his neck, was Luke Castellan. In the flesh.

I nearly fell into him, hugging him. "This has to be a joke." I whispered.

He hugged me tightly. "It's not a joke, babe, I'm here!" he replied.

I turned to Chiron, but still held on to Luke, with a slight fear he would disappear, and this was one big cruel joke.

"What is he doing here? I thought he wasn't aloud at camp?" I asked.

Chiron smiled at me. "Sarah flew up to Mount Olympus, and reasoned with your father to forgive him, showing him how Luke saved your life. I knew it was him stopping any monster attacks from Kronos, because you were at camp, and finally, to prove he was on our side again, he blew up Princess Andromeda, killing every monster inside, and giving Kronos' remains to Poseidon." he said.

I looked at Luke, and he gave me a sheepish smile. "When you were asleep this morning, I told all the campers what he did. Everyone forgave him, and now, Luke is officially a camper at Camp Half-Blood again." he said.

I cheered, hugging Luke tightly again.

We went back to join the festivities, and I few campers from the Hermes cabin cheered. He laced arm around my waist, and I blushed. He chuckled.

"Falling for 'ole Luke, eh?" he asked. I smiled. There was a few minutes of silence, before one of us talked again.

"Thank you, Luke." I said. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "You've always been there for me, putting up with my crap."

He smiled and he pecked my red cheek. "That's my job." he said. I laughed.

I remembered I didn't have anything on my hand, covering the lantern and the heart. I quickly tried to hide it behind my back, in the ribbon or something, but Luke stopped me.

He circled his arm around mine, lacing his fingers through mine, and kissing my hand.

"Hannah, I know what you are. I know you well enough. I know it's hard for you, and I know you're scared. You basically have the weight of the world on your shoulders. But don't hide the tattoos because you think they scare me of something. You know my scars, I know yours." he said.

I smile crept up onto my face. He continued to hold my hand, and Sarah and Beckendorf pushed their way forward through the crowd.

"And now, am I the best best friend EVER?" Sarah laughed. I nodded.

"THANK YOU!" I said.

"It wasn't too hard. I told Zeus what Luke did, and almost immediately he said he forgave him." Sarah said. "Anyways, it's a _dance. _Go dance!"

A slow song came on. I don't know what everyone else heard, but for me, it was a song called Sorry by Sleeping With Sirens. I noticed some of the Aphrodite kids passing money back and forth between each other, glancing at Luke and I.

Betting for a kiss.

Luke gently placed his hands on my hips. He brought me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder, and I put my hands on his waist, too. I was suddenly exhausted.

I glanced over to the side, and saw Beckendorf, asking Sarah to dance. I smiled. Then I looked up at Luke. His blue eyes shined, and his blond hair looked golden.

"You're going to stay this time, right?" I asked quietly.

I felt his breath on my neck, and I know this'll sound weird, but I liked it. It felt _natural. _"I'm here to stay." he replied. I smiled, closing my eyes.

_Here to stay..._ I thought. _Perfect. _

**Luke's P.O.V.**

She tucked her head into my neck, and I caught the faintest hint of her scent. Honeysuckle, so sweet it was intoxicating. I remembered her smell when she had killed Vincent. Roses.

I had realized a long time ago that she always smelt like a sweet flower. Now that I've seen what she could do, I understood why.

The plants could smell her, and recognize her.

We danced along to a slow song, and I held her close. _Why did I ever leave this? _I asked myself.

I glanced down and looked at her left hand, and at the two tiny tattoos that were at the edge of her hand, by her thumb. A lantern and a heart.

I remembered the day she came up to me and showed me the tattoo. I finally realized what she meant back then. That was the day she killed the Hermit.

Ever since I met Hannah, I felt like it was my job to protect her, and to make sure she was okay. She made me forget about mom, and she had always been there for me, so I felt like I had to make it up to her. I needed her.

But she didn't need my help. She was doing just fine by herself, but yet she still stayed with me. She could've left me be, with my crazy mother, to descend into craziness.

But she _didn't._

And I could never thank her enough for that.

When the music stopped, and she looked up at me. I studied her face for a moment. Her pale blue eyes looked back into mine.

I caught her lips. I had kissed her once before, but this time it was different. _She _kissed _back. _

I don't exactly know why I did, but I unlaced the ribbon from her hair, and put it in my pocket. _Souvenir. _

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

Some of the campers had started going back to their cabins, some to other peoples cabins. I don't exactly know what I was thinking, but I said for one night, you could share a cabin with your friend, boyfriend, or girlfriend.

Sarah from the Aphrodite Cabin came over and smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting Luke back into the camp. I didn't know if you would trust him enough to let him." she said. I smiled gently.

I looked over at the bonfire. Where the two were sitting closely together, with a blanket draped around their shoulders. He was holding her in his arms.

"Luke was a great camper, before he changed sides. If Hermes couldn't keep him at camp, and on our side, I think she'll do a pretty good job keeping him here." I said.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I noticed Sarah and Beckendorf going off to the Hephaestus cabin, and I rolled my eyes. _I guess I should've expected it. _I thought.

I also noticed some of the Aphrodite kids smiling, with money in their hands. _I guess they won the bet._

The flames danced across Luke's face, giving him an older look, by about three years. Now that he was back here, it must've been nice for him. He wasn't under pressure from Kronos, or anyone, here. Then I realized something.

"Happy birthday." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned.

"May 11th. Your birthday." I said. "Twenty one, right?"

He grinned and squeezed my shoulder. "Twenty, exactly." he said. He smiled warmly. "And the perfect way to spend my birthday, was with you."

I smiled. "Cheesy, but thanks." I said, catching his lips.

We talked for a bit more, and when I yawned, he smiled at me. "Do you want to go back to the cabin?" he questioned.

I blinked tiredly, and I nodded. He smiled, and stood up. He held out his hand, and his eyes sparkled. I smiled and took his hand, wrapping the blanket he had gotten for the both of us around me.

We walked back to the Hermes cabin together first, and I turned to him.

"You know, you could come to my cabin for the night." I said. It was an innocent thought, but I know that could be taken in a bad way. _Well shit. _I thought. _Think your words through Greene._

He smiled. "You do realize if you were talking to anybody else, you'd basically be screwed right now." he said.

I hung my head in shame, all the while smiling. "Yeah, I know." I said. "I meant because the Hermes Cabin is always cramped, and since people are allowed to share cabins tonight, it'll probably be even more full."

He smiled. "Sure." he said. I rolled my eyes.

We went up to my cabin, and I pushed the big bronze doors open. Luke paused outside. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry." he said. "It was nothing."

And then he came in. _Zeus' Cabin, _I thought. _He's scared the gods didn't really forgive him. _

I smiled, and when he came in, and did a spin. "Voila, my cabin." I said.

He glanced up at the giant statue of dad. I chuckled. "You'll get used to it." I said. He smiled.

We talked for a bit, often making jokes about how serious dad wanted to look in the statue, but that turned out to make him look like an angry hippy.

When we started getting ready to go to bed, I curled up in the bed, and Luke circled his arm around my waist. I smiled. _This is perfect. Why would I ever want this to change?_

As I was falling asleep, I traced my finger across the floor, enveloped in my thoughts.

I finally concluded that while fall may not be the right word, it was the accepted term, and I was already strange enough without openly debating the phrases everyone used. Besides, it sounded nice, and I liked the picture of romantic relationships that that chosen verb painted, however unrealistic they may be.

And, ultimately, I'd _adored_ falling. It was _amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the description of what Hannah was wearing was horrible, so there's a link on my profile to a picture that can give you a decent enough idea of what she was dressed like. Anyways, review!<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
